


Little Surprises

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Oliver gets a little jealous when his son decides he wants to be Superman for Halloween.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 7





	Little Surprises

"I wanna be Superman for Halloween."

Oliver blinked at that, looking up from where he sat at the kitchen table reading the Star City Gazette. "What?" He stared at his son.

"I wanna be Superman," Connor repeated, stuffing a bite of cereal into his mouth.

Chloe pursed her lips together, doing her best to stop from bursting out laughing, she knew it might actually make Ollie cry, she handed the juice bottle to two year old Anna then turned to look at their four year old son after taking a moment to compose herself, "I thought you wanted to be Green Arrow, Con."

"Superman's cooler. He can fly!" Connor said excitedly.

Oliver scowled. "Green Arrow flew _way_ before Superman ever could. He just had to use a plane."

"Anyone can fly using planes, dad!" Connor said around his cereal.

"Connor don't talk with your mouth full," Chloe told him, still stopping herself from looking at Oliver.

He frowned at Chloe, at the expression on her face--the fact that she was trying not to laugh. "Yeah but Superman doesn't shoot a bow and arrow."

"But he has x-ray vision!" Connor said, this time, after swallowing his food.

Chloe took a deep breath, she could feel Oliver's eyes on her, but still refused to look at him, instead, she turned to Connor, "but you don't get to carry around anything when you're Superman and we got you that really cool bow and arrow that you can bring with you when you're Green Arrow."

Connor's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "I don't _want_ to be Green Arrow! I want to be _Superman!_ "

"Okay," Chloe took a deep breath and brushed a hand over Connor's blond hair, "we'll figure it out."

Oliver's frown deepened and he folded the paper and set it down on the table. "I'm gonna get to work," he grumbled, rising to his feet.

Chloe frowned and looked up at Oliver, "it's Saturday," she told him, raising an eyebrow.

It was Anna's turn to pout, her eyes getting big instantly as her dad got up, "daddy," she said, holding her arms up to him.

He paused, his expression softening as he looked down at his daughter. He reached down and picked her up, kissing her cheek.

Chloe smirked a little and leaned back against her chair, Anna was very much daddy's little girl, since she learned that doing that would get her dad to stick around, Oliver had started spending a lot more time at home and Chloe was most definitely not complaining.

He sighed a little, bouncing Anna gently in his arms. "Wanna go outside and play?"

"Yeah!" Anna said brightly.

"Much better," Chloe said, looking at him. She knew he was going to be pouting for a while about the Superman thing, but poor Connor just didn't know he was hurting his dad's feelings and she didn't want Oliver to take it out on the poor kid.

He gave her a look, frowning a little. "We'll be outside if you guys decide you want to join us."

"We will," Chloe told him, giving him a look that screamed 'and you will behave.'

Connor looked between his mom and his dad and he knew his dad was in trouble so he just ate in silence.

His frown deepened as he carried Anna outside. "You like Green Arrow better than Superman, right?"

Anna pursed her lips together and nodded slowly, smiling at her dad.

A smile tugged at his mouth and he kissed her cheek. "That's my girl."

* * *

Chloe hadn't managed to catch Ollie alone all day and she knew him well enough to know he was avoiding her because he knew _her_ well enough to know he was in trouble. But after the kids went to bed, he had nowhere else to hide, not until he went to patrol anyway, so she rushed in the secret room that was hidden behind a closet in the office as soon as Connor was asleep and was glad to catch him still there, getting ready for the night.

"You realize you're the adult in this situation, right?"

Oliver frowned at her, but didn't quite meet her eyes. "And how would you feel if Anna decided she'd rather be Black Canary than Watchtower?" he asked sardonically.

Chloe paused for a second, "I would probably be upset but no one even knows Watchtower exists so it's not much of a contest, if she were to pick a superhero she probably _would_ pick Black Canary or Wonder Woman so I will just have to take a deep breath and push my feelings aside if that ever happens."

He sighed softly, tugging on his utility belt and fastening it silently. "It just sucks. How the hell am I supposed to compete with a guy who can fly and catch a plane falling out of the sky?"

"You don't _have_ to compete, Ollie," she told him, taking a step closer, "because you're his _dad_ , you're the most important man in his life."

"Am I?" His voice was quiet.

"Yes, you are," she said, "we all had heroes as kids, heroes that had nothing to do with our parents and it's the same for him, he's just fascinated by whatever the other kids talk about at day care, this week it's Superman, next week it might be Green Arrow or Impulse or any of the others, he might decide he hates superheroes all together, but his admiration for his _dad_ doesn't change."

A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he gazed at her for a moment. "How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" he asked quietly, reaching out and cupping her cheek in one hand.

"Sometimes you just need a feminine perspective?" She asked quietly, smiling softly at him.

"More like the Chloe perspective," he told her, dipping his head to kiss her lightly.

Chloe kissed him back and cupped his cheek in both her hands then pulled back, "we still have a couple of weeks until Halloween," she said quietly, "maybe he will change his mind."

Oliver drew in a breath, watching her for a moment. "He won't." There was certainty in his voice.

"And if he doesn't," she said, brushing her nose against his, "just remember you're still the guy he's looking up to, whose hand he's holding, who has the answer to every question as far as he knows, not Superman." She paused for a moment, "and I guarantee you that if he knew you're Green Arrow, he would never have another favorite superhero."

He leaned his forehead against hers, nodding a little and closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she told him quietly, kissing him once more.

Oliver kissed her back softly, then reluctantly pulled away. "I should get going. Mia keeps beating me out there."

"Go," she told him, patting his side, "I'll connect."

He smiled at that, kissing her cheek. "I'll be home soon." He headed out of the secret room.

Chloe watched him for a second, "hey, Ollie?"

Oliver turned to look at her once more. "Yeah?"

"Green Arrow is still _my_ favorite," she told him, winking at him.

He smiled at that, his eyes darkening a little. "You'll be rewarded later," he teased.

"Looking forward to it, Archer," she told him then nodded, "go."

He winked and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Chloe blinked as an arrow flew right by her head and took a deep breath, "Connor," she said in a warning, "what did I tell you about shooting arrows inside the house?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"But _mom_ , I need to practice!" He pouted, looking _exactly_ like his dad as he did so.

"Then you practice in the backyard," she told him, kneeling on the floor so she could be eye to eye with him, "or do you think the Green Arrow practices inside his house where he could hurt his wife and kids?" She asked.

"Green Arrow has _kids_?" Connor asked, mouth hanging open.

"I don't know, maybe he does," Chloe said, raising an eyebrow, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Connor said, then paused, "but we can't go until dad gets home!"

Chloe grinned softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "we will wait for him."

"Where's Anna?" he asked, looping his arms around Chloe's neck.

She wrapped her arms around him and picked him up, "Mia is helping her get ready."

"What's she dressing up as?" he asked curiously.

"The Little Mermaid," she told him, rubbing his back and smiling at him.

Connor wrinkled his nose a little at that. "Oh."

Chloe grinned soft and brushed her nose against his, "what's that look for?"

"The Little Mermaid's lame," he told her, lowering his voice.

"Well, Anna likes it," she told him, brushing his spiky hair behind his ear, she had styled it like Ollie's on purpose, if he was going to be Green Arrow, he might as well look completely authentic.

"That's why I'm whispering," he whispered, grinning a little.

Chloe laughed quietly and nodded, kissing his cheek, "good boy."

His smile brightened. "Can we go outside? I need to practice some more!"

"Yes," Chloe told him, "lets go so you can show me how good you are," she told him, walking through the kitchen toward the door to the backyard.

They were on their way out just as Ollie was on his way in. He froze at the sight of the costume his son was wearing.

"Dad!" Connor called seeing him over his mom's shoulder and wiggling until she put him down.

His eyes widened a little as his son ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged him back instantly, looking up at Chloe with confusion. "Hey, Con. What happened to Superman?" he asked uncertainly.

Chloe smiled brightly at her husband and shrugged.

"I wanted to be Green Arrow! I was gonna show mom how good I am at shooting arrows!" He said, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck.

"What made you change your mind?" His eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at his son.

"Well," Connor thought for a moment then shrugged, "he's cooler."

"Even if he doesn't fly?" A smile tugged at his mouth.

"That's still cool..." Connor said, frowning, a little confused, then shrugged, "but Green Arrow can kinda fly with his arrows, can't he dad?"

Oliver couldn't help but grin and kiss his son's forehead. "Kinda," he agreed, his eyes bright as he glanced at Chloe, wondering if she'd said something to Connor to convince him to go as Green Arrow.

Chloe held her hands up and shook her head, she had told him all the reasons why Green Arrow was better than Superman, but she hadn't said anything that wasn't the truth after all.

"Can we go trick or treating now?" Connor asked, looking up at his dad then over at his mom.

"Sure thing," he whispered, smiling softly and picking his son up. "Where's Anna?"

Chloe stepped out of the kitchen and looked upstairs, "Mia? Are you guys ready?" She called.

"We're ready!" Mia called, carrying Anna in her arms as she stepped to the bottom of the stairs, grinning brightly.

Chloe paused, raising her eyebrows as she stared at her daughter, whose costume, aside from the large amounts of red, wasn't at all little mermaid-y, "Mia?" She said.

Connor cocked his head then grinned, "that's way cooler than the Little Mermaid!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "Connor's going as Green Arrow. Everyone knows Green Arrow needs his sidekick Speedy."

Oliver chuckled, grinning. "Yeah. He does."

Chloe looked at Mia for a moment then smirked, shaking her head and stepping closer, kissing Anna's temple, "do you like your new costume, honey?"

Anna smiled brightly and nodded, lifting her feet up, "look mama!" she said, showing her favorite red rain boots.

Oliver grinned at Connor then looked at Mia and Anna once more. "All right, Arrow, Speedy. Time to get some candy." He shook his head with amusement.

"Candy!" Anna said happily, bouncing in Mia's arms.

Chloe shook her head a little and nodded, "alright, lets get going."

"You realize of course, that we'll have to have another girl," Oliver murmured to Chloe as they headed out the door.

"Oh, are we?" She asked, arching an eyebrow as she walked with him.

"Someone is going to have to play Watchtower for these two." He grinned at her and slid his arm around her waist.

She smirked at that and kissed his cheek, "guess we better start working on that when we get home then," she lowered her voice even more, "Arrow."

Oliver smirked back at her. "Sounds like a plan, Tower."

"Dad?" Connor said, tugging on Ollie's hand.

"Yeah, Con?" He looked down at his son.

"Is it true that Green Arrow has kids?" He asked curiously.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at that and glanced at Chloe sideways. "That's what I've heard," he said, nodding a little.

Chloe shrugged a little, "no one knows for sure, Con," Chloe said, glancing at Ollie.

A smile tugged at his mouth and he looked down at Connor. "But if he does, I bet he loves them a whole lot."

Smiling softly, Chloe wrapped her arm around Ollie and hugged him to her side as they walked.

Mia glanced at them over her shoulder and smirk, "bet he's like, best dad ever too, Con."

"Daddy is!" Anna added, looking over Mia's shoulder too.

Oliver met Mia's eyes and smiled at her. "I'm sure Green Arrow has a wonderful family."

"A very lucky family," Chloe said, smiling at Mia then kissing Ollie's cheek.

"He's the lucky one," he said softly, pulling her a little closer to his side.


End file.
